


One-Girl Sorta Guy

by jenni3penny



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: A very short epilogue to Coolbyrne's wonderful 'Of Beasts and Man', per request.





	One-Girl Sorta Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/gifts).



She hadn't been overly concerned or surprised by the quietness of the house when she'd gotten back but she did take a pause after toeing her running shoes off. The late-day sun was still coming through all the windows but it wasn't as warm as it had been months before, fall sunlight shifting the shadows in the house slowly as she left her shoes by the door.

Something kept her from calling his name, her ears perked for any sound from the basement or up the stairs as she moved toward the living room. Jack kept her socks shushing softly on the floor and an instantaneous grin overtook her as she paused in the doorway. It took everything she had not to squeak out a noise at how damn adorable the two of them were.

_So much for Gibbsian hardass-ery._

He had been conquered by a kitten.

***

Gibbs had heard her come back, ever aware of the double thunked latching sound his front door had recently started making. He kept reminding himself that it needed to be checked, even while he also reminded himself to keep still.

He'd been half drifted in sleep when she had come back from her run, barely consciously aware of the soft pile of purr that was centered square on his chest. If he squinted his eyes open all he could see was fluff tufted ears and an otherwise perfectly curled little fuzz ball.

"Why me?" he muttered quietly, voice still slightly disturbing the kitten and bringing its tiny paws up against its delicate face. The pleased whimper of a sound she made in answer to the movement had a half smile tugging his lips.

"Because you're big and strong and safe," Jack murmured, her fingers catching against his hairline, nails light against his scalp. "I was gonna see if you wanted to share a shower but I can see that you're _very_ busy."

" _Not_ a fair trade off."

She leaned down, voice hushing as she kissed onto the top of his head. "You'll be rewarded."

***

Twenty minutes later and they were in near the same position as she roughed a towel against her hair. Most of the day's light had gone slanted and they were both sprawled on their backs in one of the last bright slivers of sunshine.

Jack smiled to herself, studying them silently as she dried her hair. Her jaw lifted as the kitten's feet all went dream-kicking at once, throwing the squirrelly little thing off balance. She made a sharp noise in her throat just as the cat started to tip off his chest and she sighed her shoulders back down as he seemed to simply pluck it up mid-fall. Gibbs just casually deposited the confused and wide eyed creature back onto his hoodie-covered chest, his hand continuing up to rub over his face.

"That was sexy," she offered gently, stepping toward the couch and smirking as the kitten stood and gave her a quiet mew for attention. She tossed the towel aside and the second cry came louder, more desperate, making her laugh as she reached for the cat. Jack easily picked her up, snuggling them up together as he shifted his foot to the floor, pulling himself up to sit.

"Cadence," she whispered, getting a headbutt right in the nose as thanks. She simply nudged back, chuckling as the kitten started giving her a half stuttered purr. "Like a cadence call."

"Like a jody?"

"Yeah," she nodded as he tugged at the t-shirt she had swiped out of his dresser drawer, pulling lightly at her to draw her closer. "Cady."

She saw his face soften as she sat down, watched him go a little weak in the eyes and she almost retracted the suggestion. Something near flinched in his face before a sleepy smirk tipped his lips on one side.

"She's yours, Jack." He shrugged and then angled his jaw onto her shoulder with a comfortable and easy softness. "Name her whatever you want."

"Mine?" Jack shook her head in argument as he brushed damp hair away from her ear. She felt him nuzzle against the side of her head, lips teasing so softly that the touches had her spine arching reflexively. "Naw, she's already claimed you."

"I'm a one-girl sorta guy." His statement was punctuated by the kitten giving up a slight yowl for his attention.

"Well," she laughed, keeping her hand up under the cat's round belly for support as it tried stubbornly clawing its way up her shoulder and back to him. "Then I guess it was nice knowin' ya, Cowboy."


End file.
